


you’re a king and I’m a lionheart

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempts at an Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard Poe Dameron, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Internalized Homophobia, King Kylo Ren, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Kaydel/Kylo, Mutual Pining, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Star Wars Bloodline References, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Poe Dameron, Warning to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: King Kylo of Chandrila is tasked with marrying and producing an heir, and his bodyguard Poe Dameron is deeply in love with him. Little does Poe know that his feelings are reciprocated.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	you’re a king and I’m a lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “King and Lionheart” by Of Monsters And Men. 
> 
> AquaWolfGirl gave me this prompt. Sorry it took so long to fill it!:
> 
> “... So. Poe is King Kylo's bodyguard. I'm thinking more medieval/tudor/historical but could also work with modern times. He's been in love with the king for a decade, having been raised in the castle alongside him. Poe will do anything for Kylo. Except ... well, continue to entertain the king's suitors. Poe recognizes Kylo's duty to marry and produce an heir, and so he keeps his mouth shut, but that doesn't keep him from admiring the king and falling for him even further every day.  
> Little does he know that the king feels the same way, and only agrees to meet princesses and ladies so that it doesn't look suspicious that he hasn't.”
> 
> I also apologize for any historical inaccuracies. I Googled quite a lot (and before this came into being proper, bugged my friends), but...hopefully this story still works.

It was a good thing that Poe was good at keeping a calm face while Princess Kaydel Ko Connix was meeting with King Kylo of Chandrila, or he would have most likely betrayed his feelings all too well. 

He was used to hiding his feelings. It was not as if he had not felt such things for Kylo before; Kylo and Poe had been friends since they were children thanks to the close friendship of both their parents. Poe had always loved that troubled, kind boy who had a gentler side not many saw. But this was not a time where he could safely show his feelings. His job was to protect Kylo — with his life, if need be. 

Princess Kaydel was more tolerable than Queen Sindian, at least. Still, Poe had a feeling that she didn’t want to be here any more than Kylo did. It had been a grueling process, watching Kylo unsuccessfully attempt to choose a suitable wife (some of which had made Poe embarrassed for all involved. Queen Sindian had actually insulted Poe, and Kylo had ordered her to leave as a result. Poe could still remember what Kylo said. “ _No one insults you, in front of me or otherwise_.”), but Poe stood still. Endured. He had to. 

***

It was a relief when Princess Kaydel left. She wasn’t as insufferable as Queen Sindian (at least Kylo didn’t have to order her to leave) but that only made Poe feel worse about disliking her. Perhaps it was jealousy. Wanting someone to the point it felt like a hunger. Still, it broke Poe’s heart just to see Kylo that way. 

”I suppose I have done everything wrong,” Kylo lamented. "I thought that I could find a suitable wife, avert suspicion. I was wrong.”

Poe was too tactful to bring up that peculiar choice of words. “You did nothing wrong, Your Highness.”

”What if I did? Perhaps I am not the...comeliest of men.”

Poe shook his head. “Do not speak of yourself that way, Sire. I think you are fair, and good, and have much to live for. Even if I have nothing to give you.”

Kylo took his hands. Poe was struck by how long and elegant they were, how they looked so soft. “You give me everything. Perhaps too much of yourself. I don’t see how that is ‘nothing’.”

“Sometimes I feel like I am in the shadow of an angel.”

Kylo looked stricken speechless for a moment. "Poe...”

“I do. And...I know it cannot be. You...you have a duty to marry and produce an heir for the kingdom. Carrying on the Skywalker line. I cannot interfere with that. And I know that you would not...want anything to do with me.”

”Never say that. Never. And I love you, Poe. I’ve loved you before I knew the feeling had a name.” A beat. “Princess Kaydel is a sweet girl, but...you are the part of me I cannot be without.”

Poe could swear, for a moment, that he was soaring. Then, “We should go to the tower. Others will see. Even if I want to shout my love for you, instead of whisper it...”

”I,” said Kylo, “Agree on both fronts.”

***

The good thing about being royalty was being able to live in a tower, far away from the others. Even as Poe walked with Kylo to the tower, he said, “Sire...if they somehow notice...”

”Let them,” Kylo said, his words soft as a breeze. He brushed his fingers over Poe’s shoulder, and Poe couldn’t help but feel his skin prickle in anticipation, his heart begin to race. He couldn’t imagine what it was like, to actually lay with the king. It did not matter what others thought of them, the king lying with his bodyguard. It only mattered that they loved each other. Nothing so beautiful could be considered sinful. Nothing that completed both of them. 

They reached the tower, before entering the room and closing the door behind them. Poe spoke, his words seeming delicate in the space between them. “Sire...have you done such a thing before?”

”Made love? No.” Kylo’s voice was soft. “You are the only one that I wanted to make love to. The only one I’ve desired, loved. When I think of someone I could love as deeply as my parents loved one another, I think of you.”

Poe’s breathing hitched. Then, slowly, “Sire...I could ruin others’ perceptions of you.”

”Let them be ruined,” Kylo said. "And now...now I suppose I need to get you out of these garments. You don’t need them.”

”Can I...”

”Poe, dear heart, you can do whatever you want and I will not complain.”

”Then I hope it will be good for you.”

The kiss was gentle at first, but at Kylo melting into it, practically melting, Poe deepened it. He wasn’t naive; he had only thought he would do it with women, when he and Kylo were young, and snickering over overwrought scenes of lovemaking in old manuscripts. This was not what he expected, and Poe could live with that. Fully live. 

Kylo undressed him, his hands seeming uncertain in places, like Poe would somehow break. It was touching and amusing all at once; Poe knew he was shorter than the King, but he wasn’t made of glass, and the King was no oaf.

Kylo broke the kiss just to look at him with such reverence that Poe was overwhelmed. “I thought you were beautiful,” he said. “I didn’t think that you were beautiful beyond measure.”

"It is you who are beautiful, sire,” Poe murmured. He could not deny it, the black hair that framed Kylo’s face. 

”Call me Kylo.” 

”I will try.”

Kylo’s lips were practically brands to his skin, as Kylo kissed down his shoulder, licked along the column of his neck. Poe hadn’t thought his neck would be so sensitive, but he was learning his body along with Kylo. 

“For someone so delicate-looking, you’re so strong,” Kylo murmured. “You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you, my beautiful soldier? So willing to protect me. To die for me.”

”For no other,” Poe gasped. 

”The bed. I need to worship you properly. On a bed.”

They hurried towards the bed — towards the rich covers with their vivid colors, as Kylo stimulated his nipples with his hands, his lips, teeth and tongue. The sensations, the desperation that burned in his belly...Poe loved it all, loved the man doing this for him. 

"I want to share a life with you,” Kylo murmured. “All of it. I want you to live for me.”

Gently, Poe nodded. He almost laughed as Kylo’s lips grazed over his flat yet soft belly. “Kylo...of all the places...”

”I love every part of you,” Kylo murmured. A nip at the interior of his thighs. By now, Poe was aching — hard, desperate for something, anything. 

”Are you all right?” Kylo said. 

”More than all right. Feels good, Kylo. Need you...in me.”

Kylo kissed him, softly, before taking the oil from the bedside table and slicking his fingers with it. “I need to prepare you. You just seem so delicate.”

”And yet I’ve defended you all these years,” Poe said, smiling. At Kylo asking him if he was ready, Poe nodded — and the first finger breaching him...he had to suppress a whimper at how good it felt, even though it wasn’t enough. And judging by the look on Kylo’s face, it felt good for him too. 

Eventually, when Poe was all but aching for more, and Kylo confirmed Poe was fine with it, he entered Poe proper — and if Kylo’s fingers felt good, his member...it just filled Poe. Kylo hissed, groaned in relief. 

”It’s like you’re surrounding me,” Kylo murmured. “God...”

”You can move.” Poe was impressed with himself that he could actually speak coherently. Kylo would most likely remedy that. “You won’t hurt me.”

Kylo did. He moved inside Poe, again and again, all the while touching Poe between his legs in time with his thrusts when Poe allowed it. He moved, and Poe could all but see the adoration and need blazing in his eyes.

When Poe came, it was practically an explosion in Kylo’s hand, Poe finding himself actually keening. Kylo looked like he was falling apart, trying to keep himself together, before Poe said, “Come...come inside me.”

”God, please...” 

The release was practically an explosion inside Poe.

Eventually, Kylo was spent, and he withdrew from Poe, looking tired, but stupidly happy and content...something Poe hadn’t thought he'd see. Poe nestled beside him. 

”We have a while before they expect us, beloved,” Kylo murmured. “How do you feel?”

”Complete.” It was sentimental, but how else could Poe describe how this man made him happy? 

”And I with you.” A beat. “God, even lying beside you...I doubt even the most radiant of sunsets could match your beauty.”

”Why, Kylo,” Poe said lightly, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were feeding my vanity.”

”I doubt you’re capable of being vain.”

They lay beside each other. Poe decided that he could build his life on the King’s adoration for him, and every “maybe” that came after. 


End file.
